Heureux anniversaire
by Moona Neko
Summary: Hinamori est la seule présente à l'anniversaire de Renji, mais celui-ci s'en réjouit plus qu'autre chose...


Personnages par Tite Kubo, ils ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas ! (quoi que je voudrais bien que Renji m'appartienne *-*)

Genre : Romance =P

Personnages : A. Renji & H. Momo

« Haha, très drôle Hinamori ! »

Bouda Renji quand son amie d'enfance, Hinamori, lui donna une petite peluche en forme de singe. Certes cette peluche est très mignonne, mais le vice-capitaine de la sixième division sait que son amie lui a offert un singe seulement parce que ça lui fait penser au nom de son zanpakûto. C'est l'anniversaire de Renji aujourd'hui, et seule Hinamori s'est montrée présente pour le lui souhaiter. Rukia était soi-disant en mission sur Terre, Kira avait parait-il trop de travail, et les autres ignoraient tout simplement que le vice-capitaine de la sixième division prenait une nouvelle année aujourd'hui. Mais d'un côté, Renji était assez content qu'il n'y ait qu'Hinamori. Les faits et gestes de la petite shinigami le passionne. Ses beaux sourires le charme, ses rires l'envoutent.

« Tu aurais préféré quoi pour ton anniversaire, Renji-kun ? »

Demanda la brune d'un air innocent, cet air qui le fascine. Elle saisit son verre de jus de fruit entre ses doigts délicat et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle avala deux gorgées du liquide, puis reposa son verre. Renji remarqua alors qu'elle attendait une réponse.

« Toi. »

Ses mots lui avaient échappés, mais il ne rougit pas. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hinamori, sur les joues de laquelle apparurent deux jolies petites plaques rosâtres. Le vice-capitaine de la sixième division sourit. Elle est si belle quand elle rougit. Il eut la soudaine envie de la serrée dans ses bras. C'est son anniversaire, il peut bien se le permettre. Renji s'approcha lentement de la brune, et la saisit doucement dans ses bras. Il la serra donc son torse, sa tête enfouie dans ses cheveux, se saoulant à son odeur. La vice-capitaine ne bouge pas, et Renji commence à se demander si elle n'est pas crispée de surprise. Il la décolle un peu de lui, assez pour pouvoir voir son visage. Les joues d'Hinamori sont un peu plus rouges, et elle semble complètement confuse. Ha, Hinamori n'y connait vraiment rien. Comment lui faire comprendre, en douceur, ce qu'il ressent pour elle ? Oh, voilà un bon plan. Renji posa l'une de ses mains derrière la tête de la jeune shinigami et attrapa le bras de cette dernière avec son autre main. Puis, lentement, il approche son visage du sien. Hinamori tente de reculer la tête, mais Renji la tient fermement. Non, il ne la laissera pas partir. Sa tête s'approche encore, plus vite. Ses lèvres cherchent celles d'Hinamori, ses yeux se ferment lentement, son cœur bat la chamade. Enfin, elles se frôlent : ses lèvres et celles d'Hinamori. Les épaules de cette dernière se relâchent d'un coup, elle s'abandonne aux baisers de son ami. Des flots de souvenir la submergent. Elle se revoit à l'Institue des shinigami, avec Kira & Renji. Elle les revoit s'entrainant aux sabres, puis au kidô. Elle s'imagine de nouveau la tête de Renji lorsque son boulet rouge lui a explosé à la figure...Renji se révèle être gourmand. Il abandonne les lèvres de la jeune shinigami et prend d'assaut son cou délicat. Elle frissonne. Jamais elle n'a connu ça avant, c'est tout nouveau pour elle. Pourtant, ça lui plait. Elle se surprend à en demander d'avantage en usant pour cela de petits gémissements. Il n'en faut pas plus pour Renji. Ils sont dans ses appartements, pas de risque qu'on les voit. Il la renversa sur le canapé, l'embrassant avec fougue. Il lui caresse la joue à l'aide de sa main libre - vu que l'autre lui tient toujours le bras – puis descend vers sa nuque, pour ensuite la posée sur un sein d'Hinamori. Celle-ci n'apprécie pas ce contact, et le fait savoir à son compagnon en évitant ses lèvres. Renji descend alors sa main, caressant le ventre fragile. Le jeune shinigami voudrait voir sa peau, jugé son teint et définir sa douceur. Il saisit entre ses doigts la ceinture blanche de sa camarade, et tire dessus. Renji sent son cœur s'accéléré quand il découvre pour la première fois le haut corps d'Hinamori. Sa peau est si douce, il ne résiste pas à l'envi de la parcourir de ses mains désireuses. Il rencontre alors quelque chose d'indésirable : la cicatrice de son amie. Il fronce les sourcils. Il voudrait tellement faire disparaitre cette trace indélébile, souvenir funeste que lui a laissé Aizen avant de disparaitre pour le Hueco Mundo. Renji jure, maudit cet homme qui a fait tant de mal à cette fille qu'il admire tant. Le vice-capitaine passe outre la cicatrice, arrêtant ainsi de se torturer l'esprit. Hinamori respire rapidement, et Renji en conclut qu'elle commence à prendre peur. Il l'embrassa avec passion, invitant sa langue au baiser. Leurs salives se mêlent, et le vice-capitaine peut enfin goûter à celle de son amie. Cette dernière suffoque, et Renji est contraint de reculer la tête. Il lit dans le regard d'Hinamori une expression de terreur, et la sent tremblée sous lui. Le vice-capitaine de la sixième division caressa doucement la tête de sa camarade, lui chuchotant des mots doux et rassurants.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, glissa-t-il à son oreille, jamais je ne te ferais de mal, je t'aime Hinamori. »

La vice-capitaine de la cinquième division arbore une mine surprise. Il l'aime ? Elle qui croyait qu'il s'était juste laissé submerger par ses désirs, elle se trompe sur toute la ligne. Hinamori est rassurée, elle se sent bien. Rares sont les personnes qui lui font confiance après la trahison d'Aizen. Renji est l'un des seuls qui l'a aidé à remonter les marches. Son ami se débarrasse du haut de son kimono, dévoilant à Hinamori ses muscles impressionnants, son torse tatoué. Renji rit quand Hinamori lève vers lui des yeux envieux. Il dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Mais quand il essaie de lui retirer le bas de son kimono, la brune riposte, le dardant d'un regard mauvais. Pour se faire pardonner, il la colle tendrement contre son torse. La chaleur de son ami surprend Hinamori, qui en est encore au stade de cacher sa poitrine qu'elle trouve trop frustrante pour la dévoilée. Renji lui lance un regard amusé. Elle rougit, fuit son regard. Le vice-capitaine l'embrasse de nouveau, puis descend dans son cou pour ensuite s'arrêter au dessus de son nombril. Il la sent frémir, il s'en réjouit. Il veut accélérer les choses : il finit de se déshabiller, et la nudité de son partenaire gêne énormément la jeune shinigami. Cette dernière n'est pourtant pas encore prête à révéler complètement son corps à son compagnon. Elle est jalouse : pourquoi est-il si beau ? Qu'est-elle face à lui ? C'est comme si l'on comparait un chaton et un lion. Bien que les chatons soient mignons, c'est commun : on se retourne de temps en temps quand on en croise un. Les lions sont plus sauvages, c'est une expérience unique quand on a la chance d'en toucher un, et le souvenir reste graver dans nos mémoires. Renji caresse doucement la hanche d'Hinamori, l'implorant presque de l'imiter et de retirer le reste de ses vêtements. Elle fait non de la tête, mais le shinigami aux cheveux rouges n'y tient plus. C'est lui qui finit de déshabiller sa camarade, dont les joues ont virées au rouge vif. Il rit, puis pose sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne tout en l'embrassant : il lui fait savoir qu'il allait entrer. Il croit voir une lueur de panique dans le regard d'Hinamori, et lui embrasse le front pour la rassurée. Il rentra doucement en elle : il crut d'abord ne pas y arriver vu la différence de gabarie entre lui et sa compagne. Mais si la tête d'un bébé peu passer, alors il peut aussi. Le shinigami vit Hinamori grimacer. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, jouant avec ses mèches noires. Le vice-capitaine donna un léger coup de bassin et vit de la sueur coulée le long du front de son amante. Oui, son amante, la sienne, à lui seul...Son égoïsme est tel qu'il ne veut plus qu'aucun homme ne l'approche...

Le sommeil serein d'Hinamori apaisa les doutes de Renji. Ce dernier se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose d'horrible en faisant une chose pareille avec son amie de toujours. Il avait recouvert le corps nu de son amante, et s'était pour sa part rhabillé. A présent, il caresse doucement la joue de sa compagne endormie. Cet anniversaire est de loin le meilleur de sa vie. Hinamori et le moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagés avait été son vrai cadeau.


End file.
